Niemals darfst Du Dich erinnern
by Snapeologist
Summary: SPOILER FÜR BAND 6! Nie im Leben wollte sie ihn wiedersehen ... doch eine schicksalhafte Begegnung an einer Tankstelle irgendwo in England ist nur der Auftakt eines nicht enden wollenden Albtraums. SSxHG, WIP, Please R&R!
1. Diese Leute in meinem Auto

**Author's Note:** _Hier ist sie also - meine erste SS/HG. Ich hoffe, sie gefällt euch. Das erste Chappi läuft vielleicht noch ein bisschen langsam an, aber ich verspreche auch, dass es mit sehr viel mehr Action und v.a. Romance weitergehen wird!  
Rating ist erst auf spätere Kapitel bezogen!_

**Disclaimer**: _Alle Charaktere sowie das gesamte HP-Universum gehören JKR. Ich habe sie mir zum Spielen ausgeliehen und verdiene auch kein Geld mit ihnen :-)_

Kapitel 1 - Diese Leute in meinem Auto

"Nein, nein und nochmals nein!" rief Vernon Dursley und stampfte mit dem Fuß so heftig auf den Boden, dass der gesamte Bahnsteig zu erzittern schien. "Diese ... diese Leute kommen mir nicht ins Haus!"

"Diese Leute", sagte Harry scharf, "sind meine Freunde. Und sie gehen mit mir, wohin es mir passt!"

"Nicht in mein Haus! Ihr könnt gerne zusammen hingehen, wo der Pfeffer wächst. In den Ligusterweg kommt ihr mir jedenfalls nicht!" Seine Gesichtsfarbe hatte inzwischen zu einem hässlichen Tomatenrot gewechselt und Ron fürchtete bereits, er werde jeden Moment platzen, als Hermine sich schließlich genötigt sah, einzugreifen.  
Harry hatte noch nie ein besonderes Geschick für Diplomatie besessen, doch nach den Ereignissen des vergangenen Schuljahres lagen seine Nerven völlig blank. Das war auch einer der Gründe, aus denen Hermine und Ron sich dazu entschlossen hatten, den Sommer über bei ihm zu bleiben - er war einfach unberechenbar geworden. Ganz gleich, was geschah, sie mussten in jedem Fall dafür sorgen, dass er bis zu seinem siebzehnten Geburtstag bei den Dursleys blieb. Nur dort war er sicher.

"Mr. Dursley, dürfte ich Sie darauf aufmerksam machen, dass eine Abmachung zwischen Professor Dumbledore und Ihrer Frau besteht?", sagte sie mit honigsüßer Stimme. "Ich bin mir sicher, dass es Folgen für Ihre Familie haben wird, sollten Sie sich nicht daran halten. Das stimmt doch, oder?" Der letzte Satz war ganz eindeutig für Petunia Dursley bestimmt gewesen, die sich bisher ein wenig abseits gehalten hatte, als wolle sie mit all dem nichts zu tun haben.

"Nun ja, äh", schaltete sie sich nun etwas kleinlaut ein. "Das stimmt wohl. Allerdings," und nun klang ihre Stimme ein wenig fester, "betrifft diese Abmachung einzig und allein Harry. Keine Sekunde lang hieß es, wir müssten einmal Beherbergungsbetrieb für alle seine ... seine seltsamen Freunde spielen."

"Ganz genau!", bekräftigte nun auch Vernon, dessen Gesichtsfarbe nun zu dem altbekannten Schweinchenrosa zurückgekehrt war. "Harry kann bleiben - aber ihr ... ihr ... Ach, verschwindet einfach." Und er machte eine wegweißende Handbewegung.

"Wenn sie nicht bleiben dürfen, dann werde ich auch gehen!", gab Harry trotzig zurück.

"Nein!" Petunias Stimme klang lauter, als sie wohl beabsichtigt hatte, denn schon Augenblicke später sah sie sich peinlich berührt nach allen Seiten um.

"Aber Petunia, Liebes, Reisende soll man nicht aufhalten und ..." In diesem Moment wurde Vernon Dursley durch eine Hand unterbrochen, die die seine enthusiastisch schüttelte.

"Mr. Dursley, ich möchte mich wirklich ganz herzlich dafür bedanken, dass meine Tochter den Sommer bei Ihnen verbringen darf. Ich weiß, wie es ist das ganze Haus voll zu haben und natürlich ist es auch für Ihre Familie ... Oh, verzeihen Sie, ich habe ganz vergessen, mich vorzustellen. Mein Name ist Dr. Granger, erfreut, Sie kennen zu lernen."

"Dr.?", entfuhr es Harrys Onkel, dessen Miene sich mit einem Schlag etwas aufhellte.

"Nun, das äh ... macht die Gewohnheit. Ich bin Zahnarzt, müssen Sie wissen. Ich habe eine Gemeinschaftspraxis zusammen mit meiner Frau."

Hermine lächelte ihrem Vater aufmunternd zu. Er war genau im richtigen Moment aufgetaucht.

"Und Sie sind kein ... keiner von diesen ..." Vernon Dursley sprach nicht weiter, warf jedoch stattdessen einen bezeichnenden Blick auf Ron, dessen durch und durch magische Familie er wohl lebhaft in Erinnerung behalten hatte.

"Aber nein. Nur unsere Tochter ist eine Hexe." Nun war es an Mr. Granger, seiner Tochter zuzulächeln. "Meine Frau und ich, wird sind beide stinknormale Engländer. Langweilige Knochen eben." Während er das sagte lachte er so herzlich, dass sogar Harry nicht umhin kam, die Mundwinkel etwas nach oben zu verziehen. "Da ist es doch verständlich, dass die Kinder lieber mit ihresgleichen zusammen sein wollen, finden Sie nicht auch?"

"Ich äh, also ich ..." Einmal mehr konnte sich das Familienoberhaupt der Dursleys nicht des Gefühls erwehren, er wäre soeben von einer Dampflok überfahren worden und läge nun völlig hilflos auf den Schienen.

"Wie gesagt, wir sind Ihnen sehr dankbar", fuhr Hermines Vater scheinbar unbeeindruckt fort. "Ich würde ja gerne noch ein wenig plaudern, aber die Praxis wartet, Sie verstehen." Damit schüttelte er seinem noch immer völlig perplexen Gesprächspartner die Hand und wandte sich anschließend seiner Tochter zu.

"Du wirst gut auf dich aufpassen, nicht wahr?"  
Hermine schlang die Arme um den Hals ihres Vaters. Mit einem Mal fühlte sie, wie sich ein Kloß in ihrem Hals zu bilden begann. Es waren unruhige Zeiten und wer konnte schon wissen - ja, wer konnte wissen, ob sie sich wieder sehen würden?  
"Natürlich." Sie versuchte betont fröhlich zu klingen. "Und grüß Mama von mir - ich werde euch heute Abend anrufen."

"Aber nicht mit meinem ...", wollte Vernon gerade eben einwerfen, wurde diesmal jedoch von seiner Frau daran gehindert, die ihm fest in den Oberarm kniff.

Als Mr. Granger gegangen war, standen die Dursleys, Harry, Ron und Hermine mit etwas verdatterten Mienen am Bahnsteig. Keiner schien wirklich zu wissen, wie es weitergehen sollte, bis Petunia Dursley sich nach endlosen Minuten ein Herz nahm und zu ihrem Mann sagte: "Vernon, meinst du nicht, wir sollten langsam gehen? Alle anderen sind schon weg und Duddykins ist ganz alleine zuhause."

"Wir?"

"Ich denke, wir müssen sie wohl mitnehmen. Wer weiß, was diese ... diese Leute sonst mit uns machen werden." Während sie das sagte, sah sie sich nach allen Seiten um, als erwarte sie einen versteckten Zauberer hinter einem Gepäckwagen hervorspringen zu sehen.

Hermine warf einen Seitenblick auf Harrys Onkel, der noch immer reichlich unentschlossen versuchte, seinen Schnurrbart mit der Unterlippe zu berühren. Es war klar gewesen, dass die Dursleys Schwierigkeiten machen würden, diese kaum vorstellbare Unflexibilität erstaunte jedoch sogar die Muggelwelt-erprobte Hermine ein wenig. Harry begann zunehmend nervös zu werden und sie hoffte, dass er nicht im letzten Moment noch alles zunichte machen würde. Ron schien das Gleiche zu denken, denn er hatte soeben seine Hand auf den Arm seines Freundes gelegt, der bereits gefährlich zitterte.

Wiederum war es Petunia, die der angespannten Situation ein Ende bereitete, indem sie einfach davonging und den Jugendlichen (was wohl auch Ron mit einschloss) bedeutete, ihr zu folgen. So nahmen sie also ihr Gepäck und trotteten hinter der auf und ab wippender Hochfrisur von Harrys Tante her.  
Ein gefährliches Schnaufen in ihrem Nacken zeigte Hermine, dass auch Mr. Dursley seiner Frau widerwillig hinterher stapfte. Offensichtlich war er es nicht gewohnt, von ihr Befehle entgegen zu nehmen, denn er murmelte immer wieder Satzfetzen vor sich hin, die nach "Verhext ... jetzt haben sie auch noch meine Frau verhext!" klangen.

Obwohl Dudley glücklicherweise nicht mitgekommen war, um Harry vom Bahnhof abzuholen, passten sie kaum alle zusammen ins Auto. Harry, Ron und Hermine quetschten sich nebeneinander auf die Rückbank, wobei Hermine zu ihrem Leidwesen neben Ron zum Sitzen kam. Die gesamte Bahnfahrt lang hatten sie nur wenig gesprochen, dennoch hatte Ron ihr mehrmals Blicke zugeworfen, die sie erröten ließen. Im letzten Schuljahr war mehr als deutlich geworden, dass sie einander nicht völlig gleichgültig waren, allerdings war sich Hermine nicht sicher, ob ihre Gefühle für den Rotschopf tatsächlich über eine tiefgehende Freundschaft hinausgehen konnten. Natürlich, sie war noch nie verliebt gewesen und konnte von diesem Standpunkt aus gesehen auch nicht sagen, wie es sich anfühlte; vielleicht war es dieses Stechen im Herzen, wenn sie Ron mit einem anderen Mädchen zusammen sah, vielleicht aber auch nicht. In jedem Fall war es wohl das, was Harry und Ginny füreinander empfanden. Gerne hätte sie mit ihm darüber geredet, doch bisher hatte sich keine Gelegenheit dazu ergeben und sie war sich auch nicht sicher, ob er das überhaupt wollte. Wahrscheinlich nicht. Sie sah ihm an, dass er noch immer viel an sie dachte. Teilweise konnte sie ja verstehen, warum die beiden sich getrennt hatten, dennoch wollte es nicht in ihren Kopf hinein, warum zwei Menschen, die sich augenscheinlich gesucht und gefunden hatten, nicht einfach zusammen sein konnten. Wieder einmal stieg die altbekannte Wut in ihr auf - eine Wut, die sich seit dem vierten Schuljahr immer stärker in ihr manifestiert hatte. Wut auf Voldemort und seine Todesser, die Hogwarts vor wenigen Tagen in einen Ort des Schreckens verwandelt hatten. Wut auf das Ministerium, das so lange nichts unternommen hatte. Wut auf Snape, weil er Dumbledore getötet hatte. Wut auf sich selbst, weil sie es nicht erkannt und nichts dagegen getan hatte. Sie war hilflos - völlig hilflos. Ob sich Harry und Ron ebenfalls so fühlten?

Sie wusste, dass Harry wütend war, aber seine Wut war anderer Natur. Er hatte ein Recht darauf, wütend zu sein. Sie hätte sein Schicksal nicht teilen mögen, nicht um alles in der Welt. Aber sie würde ihn nicht alleine lassen. Wenn sie zugrunde gehen sollten, dann zusammen. Es war ihre Freundschaft, die ihnen allen Kraft und Halt gab. Und mit diesem Gedanken wusste sie, dass sie Rons Drängen oder ihren Gefühlen - was auch immer es war - nicht nachgeben durfte. Ein Krieg war kein Platz für Romanzen. Harry und Ginny hatten das verstanden, dachte Hermine. Zum ersten Mal seit Dumbledores Beerdigung fühlte sie, wie die Tränen wieder in ihr hochstiegen. Sie kämpfte mit aller Kraft dagegen an und als es ihr nicht gelang, wandte sie das Gesicht zum Fenster, damit die anderen sie nicht weinen sahen.

Sie fuhren über die Autobahn in Richtung Little Whinging, ohne dass jemand ein Wort sprach. Als sie knapp die Hälfte der Strecke hinter sich gebracht hatten, fuhr Mr. Dursley auf einen Rastplatz, um zu tanken und seinen Mitfahrern die Gelegenheit zu geben, zur Toilette zu gehen.

"Ich steig da nicht aus." Ron schüttelte den Kopf und sah mit deprimiertem Blick aus dem Fenster, an dem unablässig der Regen hinab rann. Vor wenigen Minuten war ein Gewitter losgebrochen und inzwischen schüttete es wie aus Kübeln. Harry sagte gar nichts, machte aber auch keine Anstalten, das Fahrzeug zu verlassen. Lediglich sein Onkel warf sich seine Zeltplanen-große Jacke über den Kopf und marschierte zur Zapfsäule.

Eigentlich hatte auch Hermine keine große Lust auf eine Dusche, allerdings empfand sie das Schweigen im Wagen mittlerweile als so drückend, dass ein kurzer Gang im Regen ihr eine willkommene Alternative zu sein schien. Zudem fühlte sie das starke Bedürfnis, den Kopf einfach unter einen Wasserhahn zu stecken oder - in diesem Fall noch einfacher - gen Himmel zu halten.

"Ich geh kurz zur Toilette, ja?"

Niemand im Wagen nahm Notiz von ihr, lediglich Ron wandte ihr den Kopf zu und nickte, als wolle er andeuten, dass er sie zumindest gehört hatte. So löste Hermine den Sicherheitsgurt, öffnete die Wagentür und sprang heraus. Sofort prasselten die Regentropfen auf sie nieder und schon nach wenigen Metern war sie sich sicher, dass sie völlig durchnässt auf der Toilette ankommen würde. Sie folgte einem am Tankstellenshop angebrachten Hinweisschild, bis sie schließlich vor einer nicht gerade Vertrauen erweckend aussehenden Tür landete.

Die Damentoilette wirkte wie ein Relikt aus dem letzten Jahrhundert und der von draußen herein getragene Schmutz tat sein Übriges, um den schmuddeligen Eindruck zu vervollständigen. Wenigstens waren genügend Papiertücher im Spender vorhanden und so konnte Hermine zumindest den Hahn abwischen, bevor sie das Wasser aufdrehte. Sie wusch sich kurz das Gesicht (was aufgrund des draußen herrschenden Wetter eine mehr oder weniger nutzlose Aktion war) und lehnte sich anschließend für ein paar Sekunden gegen die Wand, um einfach nur die Augen zu schließen und an nichts zu denken.

Die wenig heimelige Umgebung sowie die draußen wartenden Dursleys trugen nicht unerheblich dazu bei, dass sie ihre unbequeme Position schon bald wieder aufgab und sich für einen erneuten Sprint durch den Regen wappnete. Sie hatte gerade die Tür hinter sich geschlossen, als sie eine seltsam vertraute Gestalt an sich vorbeigehen sah. Nein, dachte sie, das konnte doch nicht wirklich ... aber er war ebenso groß, hatte das gleiche, weißblonde Haar. Er musste es einfach sein! Und bevor sie darüber nachdenken konnte, war es ihr auch schon herausgerutscht.

"Malfoy!"


	2. Gefangen

**Author's Note**: _Zunächst einmal vielen Dank an meine 3 Reviewschreiber und alle Schwarzleser. Ich hoffe, das neue Kapitel gefällt euch :-)_

_Auch in Zukunft würde ich mich über Kommis freuen – und es dürfen ruhig auch mal ein paar mehr sein 'lieb guck'_

Kapitel 2 - Gefangen

Hermine erstarrte, als Draco Malfoy sich zu ihr umdrehte. Es gab keinen Zweifel, dass es sich um ihren ehemaligen Mitschüler aus Slytherin handelte, auch wenn sein spitzes Gesicht schmaler und seine weißblonden Haare länger wirkten als gewöhnlich. „Snape muss auch hier sein", war der letzte klare Gedanke, den sie fassen konnte. Dann ging alles sehr schnell.

Später erinnerte sie sich, dass sie hatte rufen wollen, doch es war bereits zu spät. Malfoy machte einen Sprung in ihre Richtung, drehte sie blitzschnell um und presste ihr die Handfläche auf Mund und Nase. Sie versuchte sich zu wehren, doch trotz seines offensichtlich geschwächten Zustandes war ihr Gegner um einiges stärker als sie. Panik wellte in ihr auf, als sie fühlte, dass er in die Tasche seiner Jacke griff. Sie spürte etwas Kaltes hart auf ihren Hinterkopf aufschlagen. Dann wurde alles schwarz.

Als würde sie das Geschehen von einem weit entfernten Ort aus verfolgen, nahm Hermine einen Arm wahr, der sich unter ihren schob und sie wegzog. Eine Stimme fragte, ob alles in Ordnung sei. „Ihr ist schlecht geworden. Ich bringe sie zu unserem Bus … da drüben … Klassenfahrt." Es mochte vielleicht seltsam klingen, doch diese Worte, deren Beigeschmack von Normalität in dieser Situation beinahe grotesk wirkte, beruhigten sie. So sehr, dass sie sich nun vollends in die bereits wartenden Arme der Ohnmacht sinken ließ.

Als sie die Augen aufschlug, sah sie zunächst nichts. Vielleicht war sie ja tot, überlegte sie. Aber bedeutete tot sein wirklich endlose Dunkelheit? Und konnten Tote wirklich solche Kopfschmerzen haben? Sie fasste sich an den Hinterkopf, zog die Hand jedoch gleich wieder zurück. Kein Blut, aber eine riesige Beule. Was war passiert? Hermine versuchte sich zu erinnern, aber das Pochen in ihrem Schädel setzte diesem Versuch schnell ein Ende. Sie schloss abermals die Augen (was keinen großen Unterschied machte) und ließ sich für eine Weile treiben. Dabei musste sie wohl eingeschlafen sein, denn als sie zum nächsten Mal aufwachte, wurde sie von seltsamen Träumen geweckt, die durch ihr Unterbewusstsein schwirrten. Hogwarts, Dementoren, Todesser, das Ministerium – alles lief durcheinander und verschwamm zu einem unheimlichen Ganzen. Und immer wieder das Gesicht von Draco Malfoy.

Wobei letzteres auch nicht verschwand, als sie sich endlich dazu durchringen konnte, die Augen abermals zu öffnen. Zwar war es noch immer dunkel, nun allerdings drang ein Lichtschein durch einen schmalen Spalt, der wohl eine Türöffnung darstellte.

„Guten Morgen, Granger. Gut geschlafen?"

Verständnislos sah Hermine Draco an. Wo war nur der Zusammenhang zu ihrem Traum?

„Genau wie deine beiden Freunde! Kannst es einfach nicht lassen, deine Nase in anderer Leute Angelegenheiten rein zu stecken, nicht wahr? Aber diesmal – diesmal wird es für dich nicht so glimpflich abgehen wie sonst. Kein Potter mehr, der dich beschützt. Keine heldenmütigen Gryffindors, die jederzeit dazu bereit sind, ihr wertloses Leben für ein kleines Schlammblut wie dich zu opfern!"

Ihr Gehirn war noch nicht wieder dazu in der Lage, diese Worte zu verarbeiten, doch sie kam nicht umhin, den harten, umbarmherzigen Unterton in seiner Stimme zu registrieren. Malfoy grinste hämisch. Was wollte er nur von ihr? Und wie war sie überhaupt hierher gekommen. Unter Schmerzen drehte sie den Kopf zur Seite und erkannte im fahlen Lichtschein einen Bretterverschlag. An der Wand hatte jemand Brennholz gestapelt und in der Ecke lehnte eine Axt, deren Existenz sie mit vor Angst geweiteten Augen zur Kenntnis nahm. Instinktiv griff sie nach ihrem Zauberstab – doch ihre Jackentasche war leer.

Wiederum ein dunkles, hämisches Lachen. „Glaubst du im Ernst, ich hätte nicht daran gedacht? Nein, du kleines Stück Schmutz, hier wird nicht gezaubert. Schon gar nicht von Muggelabschaum wie dir!"

„Was hast du mit meinem Zauberstab gemacht?" Sie wollte schreien, doch ihre Stimme war kaum mehr als ein heiseres Krächzen.

„Willst du das wirklich wissen?"

„Gib ihn mir wieder!"

Draco wollte etwas erwidern, doch er wurde durch ein äußerst beunruhigendes Geräusch unterbrochen, das aus dem Nebenzimmer zu kommen schien. Zuerst dachte Hermine, es müsse sich um irgendein Tier handeln, doch dann erkannte sie, dass es ein Mensch war, der dort hustete und würgte, als würden ihm die Eingeweide aus dem Hals quellen. Malfoy schreckte hoch und wollte eben nach draußen eilen, als er sich noch einmal der Gegenwart Hermines erinnerte. Er griff in die Tasche seiner Jeans – im Übrigen ein für ihn äußerst ungewöhnliches Kleidungsstück – und warf ihr zwei Holzstücke zu.

Nachdem er die Tür hinter sich geschlossen und seine Gefangene erneut in beinahe völliger Dunkelheit zurückgelassen hatte, rappelte sich Hermine hoch. Da die Tür kaum mehr als eine Reihe lose zusammengenagelter Bretter darstellte, fielen noch immer einzelne Lichtstreifen in den Verschlag und es dauerte nur wenige Augenblicke, bis ihre Augen sich an die spärliche Beleuchtung gewöhnt hatten.

Obwohl ihr Kopf noch immer schmerzte und ein leichtes Schwindelgefühl verursachte, konnte sie ohne fremde Hilfe stehen. Wie lange sie wohl auf dem harten Holzboden gelegen hatte? Ihr Rücken tat weh, ebenso ihre Arme – kurzum: Sie fühlte sich, als wäre sie gerädert oder zumindest auf die Streckbank geschnallt worden. Unter beinahe übermenschlicher Anstrengung bückte sie sich nach den beiden Holzstücken, die ihr Malfoy zugeworfen hatte. Mit Schrecken registrierte sie, dass es sich um ihren Zauberstab handelte.

Sie hielt die beiden Teile aneinander, als hoffe sie, sie würden sich von selbst wieder zusammenfügen – aber nichts geschah. Sie war vollkommen wehrlos. Wenn sie doch nur Harry und … Ja! Natürlich! Mit einem Mal fiel ihr alles wieder ein. Harry und Ron, die Dursleys, die Tankstelle – und Draco Malfoy. Sie war aus der Toilette gekommen, hatte ihn erkannt und war überfallen worden. Augenscheinlich hatte er sie hierher gebracht. Sie sah sich erneut um, diesmal ruhiger und mit verhältnismäßig klarem Kopf. Anscheinend handelte es sich um eine Holzfällerhütte irgendwo im Wald. Sehr weit von der Autobahn entfernt konnten sie nicht sein, denn selbst wenn Draco einen Helfer gehabt hätte, hätte er sie in bewusstlosem Zustand nur schwerlich über eine weite Strecke schleppen können. Da ihr Verschwinden sicher auch von den anderen bemerkt worden war, war es wohl nur noch eine Frage der Zeit, bis man sie finden würde. Die Frage war nur, ob tot oder lebendig.

Draco war nach dem Mord an Dumbledore verschwunden, ebenso wie Severus Snape. Das Ministerium als auch der Phönixorden waren hinter ihnen her, wahrscheinlich war auch die Regierung der Muggel informiert worden. Die beiden konnten kein besonderes Interesse daran haben, einen Sichtzeugen zu haben – was für sie zwangsläufig den Tod bedeuten musste.

Doch warum trieb sich Draco überhaupt draußen herum, noch dazu an einer Tankstelle, wo täglich hunderte von Menschen vorbeikamen? Und war Snape bei ihm? Der Gedanke war ihr noch überhaupt nicht gekommen, doch wenn sie darüber nachdachte, schien dies mehr als wahrscheinlich zu sein. Voldemort sorgte wirklich nicht besonders gut für seine Schäfchen, dachte sie mit einem leichten Anflug von Zynismus. Eine Holzfällerhütte an einer Autobahn stellte kaum die luxuriöse Art von Belohnung dar, die dem Mörder von Albus Dumbledore wohl zugestanden hätte. Irgendetwas Unvorhergesehenes musste passiert sein – etwas, mit dem weder Draco noch Snape gerechnet hatten. Doch das sollte nicht ihre Sorge sein. Zunächst musste sie hier herauskommen. Die Frage war nur, wie. An Draco und seinem mysteriösen Begleiter würde sie wohl nicht vorbeikommen. Sie konnte von draußen leises Stimmengemurmel hören, ein sicheres Zeichen dafür, dass sie nicht weggegangen waren.

Eine Waffe hatte sie auch nicht, es sei denn … .

Ja, natürlich, die Axt! Sie lehnte noch immer unverändert an ihrem Platz neben dem Holzstoß. Anscheinend hatte Malfoy vergessen, sie wegzunehmen, vielleicht war sie ihm aber auch gar nicht aufgefallen. Kurz entschlossen ergriff sie den schon etwas mitgenommen aussehenden Holzgriff und riss die Axt in die Höhe. Die Klinge war schwerer als erwartet, wodurch Hermine gezwungen wurde, einen Ausfallschritt zur Seite zu machen. Dabei stieß sie unbeabsichtigt gegen die ordentlich gestapelten Holzscheite, von denen nun einige polternd zu Boden fielen. Erschrocken ließ sie die Axt wieder sinken und hielt die Luft an. Sie war sich sicher, dass Malfoy den Lärm bemerkt haben musste. Unbewusst umklammerte sie den Griff fester, während sie wartete. Doch nichts geschah. Aus dem Nebenraum waren keine Schritte zu vernehmen und es schien sich auch niemand in der Nähe der Tür aufzuhalten. Erleichtert atmete sie aus. Das war gerade noch einmal gut gegangen!

Hermine schalt sich selbst, in Zukunft vorsichtiger zu sein. (In ihrem Kopf machte sie sich eine Randnotiz, künftige Horrorfilm-Regisseure darauf hinzuweisen, dass Szenen, in denen junge Frauen eine Axt über dem Kopf schwangen, keinerlei Realitätsnähe besaßen.)

Erneut stemmte sie ihre Waffe in die Höhe und holte noch einmal tief Luft. Als sie die Tür öffnen wollte, fand sie diese zu ihrer großen Überraschung unverschlossen vor. Vor ihr, im Licht einer Petroleumlampe sah sie etwas, mit dem sie nicht gerechnet hatte. Sie stieß einen leisen Schrei aus.

Dann ließ sie die Axt fallen.


	3. Dumbledores Plan

WOW – gleich sieben Reviews für Kapitel 2. Ich weiß gar nicht, was ich sagen soll … wenn ich könnte, würde ich euch alle umarmen. Wirklich, ich hab mich unheimlich gefreut, dass das jemand liest. Bin ja noch Anfänger auf dem Gebiet der HP-Fanfiction und wollte eigentlich nur mal ausprobieren, wie das so läuft. Schreiben hat mir schon immer unheimlichen Spaß gemacht und Feedback dafür zu bekommen, macht das Ganze natürlich noch besser. Also ganz, ganz, ganz vielen Dank – hab euch alle lieb! _knuddel_

**Chromoxid:** Vielen Dank fürs Lesen und Reviewen. Nur mal aus Interesse: Hast du die Alert-Funktion für meine Story eingeschaltet und deshalb so schnell einen Kommentar geschrieben? Wenn ja – vielen Dank!

**Mirija:** _Keks aufess_ – ich hoffe, du kannst dich dazu entschließen, die Story weiter zu lesen. Und auch wenn du Kritik hast – nur her damit!

**Monique:** Die Frage mag ich jetzt noch nicht beantworten – aber in den nächsten Kapiteln dürfte alles klar werden. Würde mich freuen, wenn du weiter liest!

**Sevena:** Auch unter extremster Bedrohung werde ich nichts preisgeben; aber keine Sorge – du erfährst, wer da auf dem Boden liegt.

**HexeLea**: Danke! Wie sich im nächsten Kapitel herausstellen wird, befindet sich Hermine im Moment nicht gerade in bester Gesellschaft gg

**Sandra**: Meine Story ist auch eine Art der „Trauerverarbeitung" nach HBP – meine Interpretation der Ereignisse werde ich natürlich einweben (FFs sind ja eigentlich nichts als ausformulierte Theorien, oder?)

**Jessy2104**: Danke! Tja, man tut, was man kann :-)

So, jetzt hab ich euch lange genug auf die Folter gespannt! Weiter geht's – hoffentlich auch mit euren Reviews _hoff_

Eure Snapeo

Kapitel 3 – Dumbledores Plan

Der Raum vor ihr war nicht besonders groß und enthielt keinerlei Möbelstücke, wenn man einmal von dem baufälligen Holzschemel absah, auf dem eine Petroleumlampe brannte. In der hintersten Ecke lagen Decken – oder waren es vielleicht nur alte Kartoffelsäcke? – ausgebreitet, auf denen ein bewegungsloser Körper lag. Und davor kniete Draco Malfoy. Mit einer Pistole im Anschlag.

„Na Granger? Hast wohl gedacht, du könntest uns überlisten? Mit dem Krach, den du da draußen gemacht hast, hättest du sogar eine Herde tauber Trolle aufgeweckt! Du hast wirklich noch viel zu lernen … schade, dass du dazu nun keine Gelegenheit mehr haben wirst."

Hermine kniff die Augen zusammen und wartete auf das Ende. Doch kein Schuss zerriss die Stille. Stattdessen vernahm sie eine brüchige Stimme, die ihr seltsam vertraut vorkam.

„Draco!"

„Später, Professor."

„Draco, nicht! Du darfst nicht …"

Vielleicht hätte Hermine Malfoys offensichtliche Verwunderung nutzen und weglaufen sollen, doch ihre Füße waren wie festgewachsen. Mit weit geöffneten Augen starrte in sie in das verwüstete Gesicht des Mannes, der einst ihr Lehrer gewesen war. Severus Snape, Meister der Zaubertränke und Mörder Albus Dumbledores lag sterbend auf dem Fußboden einer Holzfällerhütte irgendwo in der Nähe der Autobahn. Welch Ironie des Schicksals!

„Du darfst sie nicht umbringen." Er schien all seine Kräfte mobilisieren zu müssen, um überhaupt sprechen zu können.

„Professor, sie wissen überhaupt nicht, was sie da sagen." Draco behielt Hermine mit einem Auge im Visier, die Waffe nach wie vor auf sie gerichtet.

„Du … du hättest sie überhaupt nicht hierher bringen dürfen!"

„Aber …" Hermine bemerkte, dass er plötzlich sehr unsicher klang. „Sie hat mich gesehen. Sie hätte uns dem Ministerium, dem Orden oder Merlin weiß wem gemeldet! Man hätte uns getötet!" Seine Stimme überschlug sich nun beinahe – offensichtlich stand er am Rande der Hysterie.

„Du hättest … hättest …" Snape hustete erneut und mit Schrecken erkannte Hermine das Blut, das aus seinem Mundwinkel lief. „ …hier lassen … mich hier lassen können."

„Wie hätte ich …"

„Draco, denk … denk an das Testament. Wenn sie … wenn Minerva Dumbledores Testament öffnet, sind … dann …" Er konnte nicht weiter sprechen.

„Welches Testament?", platzte Hermine heraus.

„Das wüsstest du wohl gerne? Leider wirst du wohl nie erfahren, was darin steht!" Erneut setzte er die Waffe an, doch sie konnte sehen, dass seine Hand zitterte.

Inzwischen hatte Hermine wieder zu sich gefunden und erkannt, dass Draco sie kaum erschießen würde, genauso wenig wie er Dumbledore hatte umbringen können. Er mochte ein arroganter, verwöhnter Bengel sein – ein Mörder war er nicht.

„Malfoy, überleg doch mal – was genau willst du mit mir machen, wenn du mich umgebracht hast? Vergraben?"

„Glaub nur nicht, wir wären hier in Gefahr. Dieser Ort ist magisch geschützt – niemand kann uns hier finden. Am allerwenigsten die Muggel! Sie können diese Hütte nicht einmal sehen!"

„Und wenn schon – wie lange denkst du wird es dauern, bis die richtigen Leute in der Zauberwelt auf euch aufmerksam werden?"

„Sie können uns nicht aufspüren. Nicht so lange wir keine Magie gebrauchen."

Natürlich! Deshalb hatte Draco sie an der Tankstelle einfach niedergeschlagen, anstatt sie auf magische Art und Weise außer Gefecht zu setzen. Deshalb bedrohte er sie nun mit einer Muggelpistole – er hatte gar keine andere Wahl.

„Aber sie könnten euch auf die Schliche kommen, wenn du mich umbringst."

„10 Punkte für Gryffindor!", höhnte Snape. Trotz seines schlechten Zustandes schien er seinen Hang zum Sarkasmus und ganz besonders seine „Vorliebe" für Schüler aus dem Hause Gryffindor nicht verloren zu haben. „Auch wenn … wenn es uns nicht gefällt: Sie muss …" Seine Stimme wurde immer leiser und Hermine hatte Mühe, ihn zu verstehen. „ … muss hier bleiben, bis der Orden uns findet. Und … und …" Weiter kam er nicht. Schweiß rann ihm von der Stirn, ob vor Schmerz oder vor Anstrengung vermochte sie nicht zu sagen. Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde hatte Hermine das Gefühl, er würde sie direkt ansehen, dann verdrehte er die Augen und verlor das Bewusstsein.

Einigermaßen erstaunt beobachtete sie, wie Draco von einem Moment auf den anderen die Waffe fallen ließ und sich seinem ehemaligen Lehrer zuwandte. „Professor!", rief er, das Drängen in seiner Stimme war kaum zu überhören. „Professor, bitte! Können sie mich hören! Professor Snape!" Er schüttelte den leblosen Körper, die Hände zitternd vor Angst.

Hermine war unschlüssig. Sollte sie die Gelegenheit nutzen und wegrennen? Vielleicht gelang es ihr, die Autobahn zu erreichen, bevor Malfoy sie einholte. Im selben Augenblick erkannte sie jedoch, dass dieser Plan so gut wie aussichtslos war. Selbst wenn sie einige Sekunden Vorsprung herausholen konnte, war sie mit Sicherheit langsamer als der weitaus sportlichere Draco Malfoy. Hinzu kam, dass sie überhaupt nicht wusste, in welche Richtung sie laufen musste. Und was all das mit dem Phönixorden zu tun hatte. Warum hoffte Snape darauf, ausgerechnet von Dumbledores Leuten gefunden zu werden?

Kurz entschlossen ließ sie sich neben Draco auf dem Fußboden nieder, der ihre Anwesenheit völlig vergessen zu haben schien. Inzwischen hatte er Snape an den Schultern gepackt und sie konnte sehen, dass ihm Tränen der Verzweiflung übers Gesicht rannen. Aus der Nähe betrachtet sah der Tränkemeister noch schlimmer aus. Sein Gesicht war mit Prellungen und Hautabschürfungen übersäht, die rechte Hälfte schien unterhalb des Auges völlig verbrannt zu sein. Der Rest seines Körpers wurde von einer alten Decke verhüllt, sie nahm jedoch an, dass es auch dort nicht viel besser aussehen konnte. Wobei hatte er nur solche Verletzungen davontragen können? Auf der Flucht? Harry hatte ihnen aber doch versichert, dass Snape alle seine Flüche pariert hatte. War er am Ende also doch in die Hände der Auroren gefallen und entkommen? Immerhin hatte das Ministerium allen Grund, einen solchen Fehlschlag geheim zu halten. Nun, darum würde sie sich später kümmern. Zunächst galt es festzustellen, ob er überhaupt noch am Leben war.

Zielsicher griff sie nach Snapes Handgelenk und erfühlte seinen Puls. Langsam und unregelmäßig, aber eindeutig ein Herzschlag. Im ersten Moment verspürte sie tatsächlich so etwas wie Erleichterung, es dauerte jedoch nur wenige Sekundenbruchteile, bis sie auf den Schwerverletzten wieder als das herabblickte, was er war: Der Mörder von Albus Dumbledore, ein Todesser und Verräter.

„Er lebt", sagte sie mit tonloser Stimme. Erst jetzt schien Draco ihre Anwesenheit zu bemerken, denn er fuhr wie von einer Tarantel gestochen herum und warf sie mit seinem gesamten Körpergewicht zu Boden. Sie versuchte sich aus seinem Griff zu winden, doch er war zu stark. Mit beiden Händen presste er sie so hart auf die Holzbretter, dass sie glaubte den Abdruck für alle Zeiten in ihren Rücken eingekerbt zu wissen.

„Du …" Und damit spuckte er ihr ins Gesicht. „Warum? Sag mir, warum du hier auftauchen musstest? Wir hatten auch ohne dich schon genug Probleme! Jetzt müssen wir alle sterben und es wird deine Schuld sein!"

„Meine Schuld? Dass ich nicht lache! Du tust ja gerade so, als wäre ich freiwillig hier! Und wenn du es genau wissen willst: Je eher das Ministerium euch in die Finger bekommt und eurer gerechten Strafe zuführt, desto besser!"

Was dachte sich dieser kleine Widerling eigentlich? Dass sie sich nach allem, was passiert war, um das Leben von Verbrechern wie Malfoy und Snape scherte? Ihre Wut steigerte sich beinahe ins Unermessliche und überspülte jegliches Mitgefühl, das sie unter anderen Umständen vielleicht zumindest für Draco empfunden hätte. Für einen Moment starrten sie sich einfach nur an und es war schwer zu sagen, in wessen Blick mehr Hass und Verachtung für den jeweils anderen lag.

„Du weißt gar nicht, was hier läuft, nicht wahr? Was eure Seite ihm angetan hat." Er wies mit dem Kinn auf Snape, der noch immer in unveränderter Position dalag.

„Ihm angetan? Er hat Albus Dumbledore umgebracht – und du hast es ebenfalls versucht!"

„Warte nur – warte nur bis der Orden alles erfährt! Dann werdet ihr schon sehen!"

„Was gibt es denn da noch zu erfahren? Warum spricht er", und nun war es an Hermine, ihren Kopf so gut sie es in dieser Lage vermochte in Richtung Snape zu drehen, „die ganze Zeit vom Orden? Denkt er wirklich, Dumbledore hätte ein Testament aufgesetzt, in dem er Gnade für seinen Mörder vorsieht?" Auch wenn sie dem exzentrischen Direktor eine solche Geste durchaus zugetraut hätte, erschien ihr in eine solche Hoffnung unter den gegebenen Umständen mehr als lächerlich. Und warum sollte ausgerechnet Severus Snape den genauen Wortlaut von Dumbledores letztem Willen kennen?

„Und selbst wenn es so wäre – ein kleines Schlammblut wie dich geht das einen feuchten Dreck an!"

„Wahrscheinlich glaubst du das selbst nicht! Ich habe nämlich den Eindruck, der von dir so hoch verehrte Professor Snape ist verrückt geworden. So ist es doch, nicht wahr?"

Noch während sie das sagte, ließ Draco von ihr ab und sprang auf die Füße. Mit großen Augen sah sie ihn von unten herauf an. Er war bleich geworden und diesmal konnte sie unbestreitbar Angst in seinem Blick erkennen.

„Professor Snape … er hat gesagt, alles würde sich aufklären", sagte er mit tonloser Stimme, ohne Hermine auch nur anzublicken. „Er behauptet, das alles wäre ein Teil von Dumbledores Plan."


End file.
